


That’s what I like about you

by Scourgefang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefang/pseuds/Scourgefang
Summary: Korra loves the little things about Asami
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	That’s what I like about you

Korra loves Asami.

She loves the way she laughs at one of Korra’s dumb jokes. 

She loves the way she blushes and gasps at risqué things whispered into her ear.

She loves the soft flesh of her breasts and their stiff pink peaks that beg to be sucked on and pinched.

She loves the way the dark hair below her navel collects dewdrops of Korra’s saliva and Asami’s own sweet nectar.

She loves the taste of Asami’s arousal as it drips from her opening and down onto soaked sheets.

She loves the way her walls squeeze tight and flutter when Asami cums, and she loves the strangles moans of Korra’s own name that are released from her kiss-swollen ruby lips.

Korra loves Asami.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little smut poem I wrote simply because I could.


End file.
